give me a tip, bitch
by vix vivere
Summary: "you're a regular at the coffee shop I work at and you come in and flirt with me every single time but you never tip me. what the fuck."—nalu modern au —a shitty one-shot based off a prompt on tumblr


_so i honestly don't know what the fuck this is, enjoy. Edited 12/15/18_

 _._

 _._

It's when he looks up from his position at the cash register, that's when he sees her. The beautiful blonde regular that comes into the coffee shop every morning and unintentionally sways her _oh so_ curvy hips with every step she takes. He feels himself gulp as she comes up to the counter, real close. It's not like they haven't been this close before—close enough to see the way her dark eyelashes lightly brush across her cheeks when she blinks. Close enough to hear her soft intakes of breath before exhaling again. Natsu curses to himself in his thoughts, feeling the tips of his ears burn.

"Small hot chocolate with extra whip cream on top?" He smiles cheekily despite the nervous feeling circling around in his lower abdomen.

She lets out a soft giggle, mouth hidden behind her hand as she nods, "You remember my name, right?"

"Of course, Lucy," He says, writing her name on the cup with a black sharpie before setting it down on the top of the coffee machine where some other employee would make it, "You really think I would forget?"

She worries her lower lip and folds her arms, unintentionally pushing her chest up. "Well, of course not.." she purred, peeking up at him through her eyelashes, "cutie."

Bringing one of her hands from where they were crossed under her chest she cups his cheek with her hand, thumb brushing just under his eye. His face flushes a deep red as he racks his mind to, _in some way,_ focus on the task at hand. But his body wouldn't listen to him.

Lucy was way more nervous than she let on. This was the first time she had touched him, after all. And she found that he was fire-hot beneath her hand and the smooth muscles of his face were pulled _oh so_ incredibly taut. And when a dark blush rose up and decorated his cheeks, she just about leaped over the counter and jumped him right there on the spot.

"Uhm, your total is two dollars and seventy-five cents.."

She removes her hand from his cheek to open up her wallet, and he doesn't know if he's supposed to feel relieved or disappointed. A confused expression crosses her porcelain features, "But..isn't it usually four dollars? Not two dollars and seventy-five cents?"

He smiles, happy that everything he planned was working out accordingly, "Well, I decided to take a little off- y'know, because you're a regular and all."

She looked at him as if he had three heads, then she blushed. A lot. "O-Oh..thank you so much.."

"No problem...especially for a girl like you!" He says it in such a way, you can't tell if it was innocent or flirty. He curses to himself for that one, but it doesn't matter because he's sure that she'll tip him for it.

But when she gets out the money to pay for her drink, it's only two dollars and seventy-five cents, nothing extra. And when she finally gives it to him, she makes no move in getting any more money out. She flashes him a quick smile before walking to the other side of the counter to wait for her drink.

"I'll get you next time." he whispers under his breath. But he didn't. Eventually, another week went by….and absolutely nothing. She has the audacity to come into his workplace, flirt with him, _not_ tip him and look deliciously cute while doing it! How rude.

"Today is the day." He whispers to himself as she walks in.

"The usual?"

"Yep, you got it." He smiles as he writes her name down on the cup.

"Hey-uh-since..since you always take money off my drink when I come here..I wanted to do something for you. I, well, I want to take you out to dinner! I mean..you don't have to go or anything! I just thought it would be nice-"

Natsu didn't know what possessed him to say it, "Sure, I'd love to go."

...

To hell with the fucking tip.

.

.

note1:was that even an ending?

note2:even though i edited it, i'm not as happy as i wanted to be with it but it's still definitely better than the non-edited version, that's for sure.


End file.
